scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Simone Lenoir
| actor= Adrienne Barbeau }}Simone Lenoir was a powerful and deadly werecat, as well as a dangerous voodoo priestess, who owned a large pepper plantation, which grew Moonscar Island Peppers, which were considered "the hottest peppers in Louisiana". She and her cook, Lena Dupree, became immortal werecats at some unspecified point during the late 18th century after and his pirate crew led their co-settlers to their deaths at Moonscar Island's bayou. Physical appearance Simone was a slender, middle-aged Caucasian female, with chin-length blonde hair. She wore a long blue shirt over a white dress, deep red lipstick, square-shaped blue earrings, and a blue necklace shaped like a cat's head. Personality Unlike her partner, Lena, Simone was rather snooty, arrogant, uptight and formal. She appeared to be outwardly displeased that Lena had brought the gang to the island. She liked to pet her cats and she disliked dogs; especially Scooby-Doo. She also had a thick Southern accent with hints of French. As the day progressed, Simone grew less uptight and offered the guest rooms for the gang to spend the night. This, however, would be for her own selfish purposes. Simone's true nature was revealed when the lifeforce draining ritual begins. Her only concern was preserving her immortality. She made some mocking comments to the gang during (eg, "These wax dolls do come in handy", "Pretty smart, for a television reporter"). When Lena announced that Jacques was in trouble, she said to forget about him, as draining the gang's souls was her only priority. Powers and abilities In her human form, Simone demonstrates no extraordinary feats. She and Lena appeared to know how to create voodoo dolls from "magic wax" to restrain their victims. Simone had the ability to transform into a cat creature (werecat) and drain others' life force to preserve her immortality. As a cat creature, she possessed far advanced strength, speed, and sensory awareness as does a normal feline. She and Lena alone killed Morgan Moonscar and his crew of pirates by draining their life force, proving that they are extremely formidable foes in combat and in their animalistic brutality. She was able to throw a zombie over her shoulder, and hold Shaggy up with one arm. All cat creatures stand erect, and become complete with large fangs and claws, obviously adding to their ferocity as well as to their sheer intimidation factor (in flashbacks, both Moonscar and a spice trader cried out in fear at their appearance). Simone and Lena have an "intermediate" un-furred cat creature state, in which they have larger, cat-like ears and long nails. They completed their final transformation after Scooby and Shaggy knocked them to the ground when they were inches from draining the gang. They each let out a fierce growl before growing claws on their hands and feet (destroying their shoes in the process), fur over their bodies, as well as tails. History Early life and Simone as settlers in the late 1790s.]] In the 1790s, Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree were among a village of peaceful settlers who lived on Moonscar Island and worshiped a cat god. During their harvest feast, Morgan Moonscar and his crew attacked and pillaged their village. They drove all the settlers (except Lena and Simone) into the bayou, where the villagers were devoured by alligators while a horrified Simone and Lena watched from behind a tree. Devastated and vengeful over what the pirates had done to their friends and their home, Simone and Lena "uttered a curse on the pirates" to the cat god, seeking revenge. The cat god granted their wish by transforming Lena and Simone into werecat-like monsters, who proceeded to drain Moonscar and his pirates. They later discovered the cat god cursed them as well, requiring that they drain victims' life energy every harvest moon to survive. So for the next two centuries, Simone and Lena did exactly that. If there were no victims around, Lena would find and lure tourists and visitors to the island to drain. At some unspecified point, they also granted Jacques immortality, as they needed a ferry driver to transport lured outsiders. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island The werecats' latest to-be victims in the present was Mystery Inc., when the gang was lured to Moonscar Island by Lena in Daphne Blake's search for a real haunting for her TV show. As the gang settled in, Scooby-Doo's antics and his destructive pursuit of Simone's cats all over her property was a running irritation for her. As midnight approached, Lena lured Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and the plantation's human gardener, Beau to her and Simone's dungeon, where the two werecats captured and bound them using voodoo dolls to be drained. As Simone and Lena were seconds from draining the gang, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Jacques and the zombies flooded the dungeon and created a commotion. Lena and Simone caught up to Shaggy and Scooby, respectively, and began draining them. They were whisked away from draining when Velma and Daphne reconfigured the voodoo dolls and used them against the werecats. Jacques, Simone and Lena eventually cornered the gang to drain them, but begin painfully disintegrating as the midnight phase passed. Their immortality expired, breaking the curse and freeing the souls of the werecats' zombified past victims to rest in peace in the afterlife. ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' Insert details here. Appearances * DTV1. * DTV30. (flashback, no lines) Quotes !... He was the cause of all of this! | Simone: I've had enough of that meddling dog!!! }} In other languages Category:Characters with super strength Category:Culprits Category:Deceased characters Category:Revenge seekers Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island monsters Category:Werecreatures Category:Witches Category:Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake